<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginning to End by Serenity1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430873">Beginning to End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1'>Serenity1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drake &amp; Launchpad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 Sentences, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences of Drake and Launchpad relationship life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drake &amp; Launchpad [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginning to End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/gifts">EricaX</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales or Darkwing Duck.</p><p>I decided to try and write that 50 sentence challenge after reading one from EricaX. Check out her stories of Ducktales. </p><p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the story!</p><p>---------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Pining</p><p>Drake wanted Launchpad but he wasn't sure yet how to confess his feelings for him.</p><p>2. Interfere</p><p>Darkwing growled in annoyance when Gizmoduck saved the day, AGAIN! </p><p>3. News</p><p>Drake gaped at the television as the richest duck in the world was marrying his accountant.</p><p>4. Dad's </p><p>"Keen gear! I'm going to have two dad's!" Gosalyn exclaimed happily as Drake and Launchpad beamed at one another.</p><p>5. Missing</p><p>Drake was missing Launchpad as he was in another adventure with Scrooge McDuck, it has been only a few hours.</p><p>6. Family</p><p>"How about our family meeting, Launchpad?" Drake suggested one day as his and Launchpad's relationship was getting serious and they've been together for years.</p><p>7. School</p><p>Drake hated going to a teacher-parent conference in Gosalyn's school, but at least he wasn't alone this time.</p><p>8. Marriage</p><p>It was a huge step for both Drake and Launchpad to get msrried but they were ready for it.</p><p>9. Jealous</p><p>Drake hated it when someone was flirting with Launchpad.</p><p>10. Spark</p><p>Sometimes, it feels like their spark isn't in their marriage anymore and Drake was worried.</p><p>11. Argument</p><p>It was their first argument as a married couple and Drake didn't liked it when Launchpad wouldn't speak to him for a few hours.</p><p>12. Baby-Sitting</p><p>"We can always ask Mr. McDee to babysit Gosalyn for awhile," Launchpad suggested and Drake wasn't sure about leaving Gosalyn at a rich duck's mansion.</p><p>13. Overseas</p><p>This was his first time being overseas as Darkwing Duck and he had to leave Gosalyn behind.</p><p>14. Hurt</p><p>"Are you okay, DW?" Launchpad asked worriedly as Darkwing had gotten zapped by Megavolt. </p><p>15. Doppelganger </p><p>Launchpad always knew which Darkwing was Drake whenever Negaduck decided to pop in and impersonate Darkwing again.</p><p>16. Bored</p><p>There was nothing to do as crime has eased and Drake was bored.</p><p>17. Vacation</p><p>"How about going on vacation? It's been awhile since we went on one with Gosalyn," Launchpad suggested as Drake thought it over.</p><p>18. Stealing</p><p>Word has gotten out that Negaduck was on a crime spree while Darkwing has been out of commission for awhile.</p><p>19. McDuck</p><p>Drake couldn't help but gaped as he was finally meeting Scrooge McDuck for the first time.</p><p>20. Friends</p><p>Drake smiled at Gosalyn's back as she was talking to Dewey Duck as they became fast friends.</p><p>21. Alone</p><p>Launchpad have arrived just in time before the Fearsome Four was going to beat him into a pulp.</p><p>22. Asking</p><p>"Why not come on an adventure with us? It'll be fun!" Fenton Crackshell exclaims happily and for some reason, Drake didn't want to go and Scrooge didn't want him coming as he was glaring at Fenton.</p><p>23. Caught</p><p>Launchpad and Drake were having a heated make out session and were nearly caught by Gosalyn who had just came home from school.</p><p>24. Birthday</p><p>Gosalyn wanted to spend her birthday at the McDuck mansion where most of her friends are, Drake needed to speak to Scrooge first.</p><p>25. Hospital</p><p>Drake stared down at his husband who was bruised from top to bottom and was lying on the hospital bed, he needed to find the Fearsome Five fast as they were the ones that did this.</p><p>26. Partners</p><p>Darkwing watches Gizmoduck catch the remaining Fearsome Five and he knew he wouldn't have done it without the help of Gizmoduck.</p><p>27. Secret Identity</p><p>The only people that knew that Darkwing was Drake Mallard were his family, and now McDuck and Fenton as they also reveal to Drake that Fenton is Gizmoduck.</p><p>28. Crying</p><p>Drake grimaced as Fenton sobbed on his shoulder stating that he and McDuck had a largely, huge argument.</p><p>29. Gizmoduck</p><p>When did he and Gizmoduck became friends? Drake wasn't too sure but he was also liking Fenton slowly.</p><p>30. Outing</p><p>Drake smiled happily as he looked at both Launchpad and Gosalyn as the three of them were having a picnic.</p><p>31. McMall</p><p>Drake was annoyed that he had to drive all the way to Scrooge McMall to just get Launchpad's anniversary gift since it was the only place to get it and there was no delivery for it. </p><p>32. Cleaning</p><p>He stared at the dirty living room as he knew that the mess was made by Gosalyn and Launchpad.</p><p>33. Homework</p><p>He smiled at the scene in front of him as he watches Launchpad tries and fails to help Gosalyn with her homework at the kitchen table.</p><p>34. Shocked</p><p>Darkwing couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him as Negaduck was kissing Steelbeak.</p><p>35. Monster</p><p>A huge monster was attacking Duckburg, Drake had no other choice but to help them as Darkwing Duck.</p><p>36. Magica De Spell</p><p>When his family was being threatened by an old villain of Scrooge Mcduck's, Drake had to call them for help as it was Magica De Spell.</p><p>37. Romance</p><p>Drake sighed happily as he and Launchpad were on a romantic date as both of them were alone for once.</p><p>38. Broke</p><p>Drake stared at Fenton in disbelief when he found out that Gosalyn broke a very, very expensive vase when she was playing hockey inside.</p><p>39. Chores</p><p>Scrooge have agreed on what Drake suggested that Gosalyn will be doing chores in his mansion every weekend for two months after breaking the vase. </p><p>40. Kid</p><p>Drake wasn't sure what kind of advice he should be telling Fenton as he wanted to adopt a kid like he did.</p><p>41. Grade</p><p>Drake was furious that Gosalyn have gotten a bad first grade.</p><p>42. Tease</p><p>Launchpad was watching television in the living room and Drake decided to sit on his lap making Launchpad raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>43. Video Game</p><p>"Keen gear! I can't believe this is the new Whiffle Boy game!" Gosalyn gushed out as Drake watches her play in the living room with a bit jealousy in his eyes.</p><p>44. Crush</p><p>"Dad, how can you tell if the duck that you like is a crush or love?" Gosalyn asked one day and Drake looked at her surprised.</p><p>45. Hockey</p><p>Drake and Launchpad were sitting on the stands beside Fenton and Scrooge Mcduck's family as they were cheering for both Gosalyn and Dewey as both ducklings were on opposite hockey teams.</p><p>46. Job</p><p>"I might need a day time job to pay the bills and cut Darkwing time at night," Drake said to Launchpad as he was looking at the bills and the money he owes.</p><p>47. Caring</p><p>"If anything happens to me as Darkwing, please take care of Gosalyn," Drake said looking at Launchpad as he was going on a dangerous mission tonight.</p><p>48. Roses</p><p>Launchpad gave roses to Drake for unknown reason as Drake was blushing bright red in embarrassment.</p><p>49. Job Hunting</p><p>"How about Herb Muddlefoot? He can get you a job probably," Launchpad suggested as Drake gave him a glare, "err, what about Mr. McDee? I'm sure I can ask him, he has some companies here in St. Canard," Launchpad added nervously.</p><p>50. Barbecue </p><p>Drake decided to throw a barbecue at his house and he decided to call the McDuck's and the Muddlefoot's over for that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>----------</p><p>How is it, yay or nay? Be on the lookout for more stories. This story takes place a few years after Ducktales and Darkwing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>